Another Side
by MissRose514
Summary: AU. Chris is just your regular, everyday guy... except for the fact that he's a vampire. One day while he's roaming the streets he finds a lone man collapsed on the floor... Beaten, shot, and covered in blood... lots of blood... The only thing Chris could focus on... was all the blood oozing out of that man's body... Nivanfield! . some naughty or graphic scenes to come ;)
1. Prologue

AU. Chris is just your regular, everyday guy... except for the fact that he's a vampire. One day while he's roaming the streets he finds a lone man collapsed on the floor.. Beaten, shot, and covered in blood... lots of blood... The only thing Chris could focus on... was all the blood oozing out of that man's body...

"Ah..." Chris exhaled...

He was reaching for breath again as his fangs released the neck of his most recent prey. Blood was smeared all over his mouth and a little was trickling from his lower lip. The tangy, sweet taste of the fluid was enough to keep him going forever...

Or at least that's the feeling he got from drinking blood.

He bared his teeth again and sunk them into his victim's neck. The stimulating taste he had gotten from this fluid was incredible... An exhilarating rush pulsed through Chris every time his lips savored the heavenly juice that runs through our bodies. It had a pungent aroma that would fill his nostrils and a zesty aftertaste that he'd enjoy fully.

All the while, Chris ignored everything around him. No sounds, movements, or interruptions were distracting him from his ultimate jawbreaker... Except for this little irritable pitch that was blasting his highly trained ears...

He could tell that the man he was drinking from was screaming... A blood-curdling scream... And not just screaming... Wailing, terrified of everything that was happening to him... There was no other way to explain how he was feeling but scared sh*tless was the word for what the horrified man was going through...

"Scream all you want... No one's going to hear you..." Chris said maniacally, pulling his fangs out and then back into the man's neck.

The flow of blood from the man's artery was rich to Chris's taste buds. Chris was in pure ecstasy, savoring the steady stream of blood drifting into his mouth. The effect it had on Chris was so intoxicating he honestly thought that one day he'd drink so much blood that he'd get wasted on it. But even Chris knew there was an extent to how long he could keep doing this...

"Mmm..." he breathed, as he took his last sip of blood.

Now Chris stopped sucking the blood from the man and pulled his fangs out of him. Chris's meal looked very fatigued and weary. Understandable since he was nearly cleaned dry. Since Chris stopped consuming the blood, he was in more control now than he ever was when his hunger took over. To a certain degree, he can control his cravings if he has to but not forever.

The blood was like a drug and to Chris it made him rude, careless, and inconsiderate. Once he got a taste of blood it would be impossible for him to stop... Of course... He's never tried to stop drinking blood before...

If there were another way for him to live, or be undead, without having to suck the life out of people's bodies, he would go with that option instantly. But that's the curse for getting to be immortal...

Chris sat the man on the floor in front of him. They were in a dark alleyway which is usually where Chris does all his dirty work. He propped the man next to a garbage can, lying him against the building wall.

Right away, Chris opened the man's drooping eyes with his fingers. He couldn't tell if the man was normally cross-eyed or if he was just too dazed from being a blood bag. "Oh well..." Chris decided.

Keeping the man's eyes open, Chris stared soullessly into them. One of Chris's unique abilities as a vampire was compulsion. Basically what it is, is that if a vampire looks straight into the eyes of another human they can easily compel them to do whatever the vampire desires.

In this case, Chris wanted to do his usual routine. He'd drink out of some poor soul and then after he would compel them to forget who he was and what he just did.

Chris said "You're going to forget everything that just happened." The man nodded still entranced by Chris's power. "If anyone asks what happened to your neck, tell them some animal bit you, but not me. Got it?" The man gave a positive nod and understood his position.

Chris was about to take leave before he faced the man one more time to say "Forgive me..." with a feeling of regret and sorrow as he treaded away into the darkness of the night, wiping his face of the remaining blood. 

Piers Nivans was walking down a lonely street. He had just finished his daily shift of waiting on tables at a fancy restaurant nearby... He was sweaty, exhausted, and just wanted to crash on the concrete floor in front of him. He opened his blazer a bit to relieve him of its tightness on his neck. He was able to breathe, finally.

Just like any other waiter, he had to wear a nice dress suit worthy of a 4 star restaurant. To be honest, he was getting kind of sick of his job. Having to wait on people, serving them food he can never have... Really puts a toll on you...

He continued trotting on with a feeling of dread, but he was too tired to be wary of his surroundings...

"Hey!"

A man caught Piers up from behind and had a gun to his rear. The man nudged it deep into his side to show how serious he was. Piers had no idea what to do at this moment... He was caught off guard and now this...

"Give it up! Whatever you have on you!" The man shouted.

"Oh great, the classic steal-your-purse act..." Piers thought, annoyed.

Piers was not a man to give up a fight so easily and so he tackled the man to the ground. The robber dropped the gun he was holding and it landed a few feet away from them. Piers started landing punches on the man but they weren't as effective as he thought because the man was able to counter easily by gutting Piers in the stomach and Piers instantly keeled over.

As Piers lied on the floor, holding his bruised stomach in pain, the man took the opportunity to search Piers. He laid Piers flat out in front of him and started fumbling through the pockets, looking for anything valuable. Piers desperately tried to fight back but he was too weak to do anything. Just trying to move any of his limbs was agonizingly painful and the man would stop Piers before he could try something.

"Eh... Just a wallet..."

The wallet had 20 dollars in it. Piers didn't really care about the wallet but his pride. He wouldn't let that thief walk away leaving him immobilized. It took Piers all of his strength but he managed to stand up. The man didn't notice Piers rise up because he was walking away which gave him the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him.

"Almost got him..." Piers thought...

"Ahh!" Piers lunged at the man with full force. He concentrated all his might into this final attack, hoping to take the thief down. But to his surprise, the man was able to anticipate Pier's attack and immediately knocked Piers down.

"Humph... Stupid boy..."

The man drew out a gun and shot Piers in his abdomen area. "Argh!" Piers howled a terrible scream and blood started to flow from his side. In moments, Piers was gathering a small pool of blood next to him.

"Think before you do something you'll regret next time..."

Almost poetically, the thief pulled out a small rose from his jacket and left it on top of Piers. The color of the rose blended with the blood as it crawled down Piers body. At this moment, Piers was thinking about his life... How it was true when they say your life flashes before your eyes...

If he didn't get any medical attention soon, he would probably die... He didn't want to die. Piers was thinking about what he had in his life... Well... There's his apartment... His crappy job... And...

He reached a blank...

What else did he care about in this world...? Nothing else came into his mind... Parents.. They're both dead because of...

Piers winced... He didn't want to start remembering... The tears... The sadness... The hopelessness...

Then he decided...

"It wouldn't be so bad if I died right now..." He said, breathlessly.

Without anything to live for, Piers was starting to embrace the fact that he could have bled to death any moment now... 

...But just as all hope seemed lost for Piers... The amount of blood Piers lost was tremendous... And somewhere on the other side of town a certain man could smell something invading his nostrils... The smell stroked a powerful hunger inside and started attracting him to the source...

"Mine..." Chris inhaled deeply, as his eyes turned a lightless black and his fangs started growing again...


	2. Hope

It didn't take long for Chris to locate the area where the blood amount was massively expanding. With his first class smell and exceptional speed, this was child's play to Chris.

"Mm..." he sniffed...

He could tell that he was getting closer to the origin and the scent of blood was becoming clearer and clearer... The aroma was practically beckoning Chris to come. With each and every step he took, the anticipation was fueling his energy.

Chris stopped at a sidewalk and looked down at a trail... He could immediately tell it was the fresh blood he'd been seeking from far away... "Can't be too far now..." Chris became calm now realizing the supply of blood was closer than he thought... And there he saw it...

An abandoned man was lying on the floor... Covered in his own blood... It was obvious that he had been beaten severely. The gunshot wound was visible in the man's lower torso. The suit he had been wearing was ruined by the hefty ton of blood, Chris noticed. Chris couldn't deny that he was perfect for dinner... All that blood... He must've been dead by now, Chris figured...

But this was the hunger talking... Trying to take advantage of the situation but Chris knew what was going on. Chris had a good heart and a man in this condition was something that Chris couldn't ignore. He had to get him medical help...

There it is again... His appetite was on the rise again...

Chris tried to take a bite at the man. He established a firm grip on him and was all ready to go, but right before he got a lick of blood, he stopped himself... "No... I can't do this..." he said. Chris released his hold on the man... His body was tensing up and it took summoning all his might not to lay a finger on the poor guy. "Ugh..." Chris grumbled... He threw his hands up in frustration, grasping his head in pain. Chris was getting a headache in between this karma moment... Should he save this man from suffering? ...Or end the suffering for him...

"Plea... please..."

Chris gasped. The man on the ground... "He was speaking to me... Or... Does he even know I'm here...?" He was losing a lot of blood, at the moment, so he may be visualizing things... In Chris's moment of pondering, the man tugged at Chris's pants leg...

In a coarse voice he said "Please... *cough*... help..."

Chris didn't know what to do. This man was begging him to do something that could help... But there's not enough time... He's already bled half his life away and the time it would take to get him to a hospital... Ugh... He'd be dead by then...

"Please... just... end me..." the man said...

"No! I have an idea..." Chris said...

The idea that hatched into his brain was a risky one... Very risky... Depending on how Chris did this, it could cost this man's life... In another... He could still live... How much was this man worth to him? He was a complete stranger he had never met... He's never had any kind of contact with him... Yet... Chris still felt like he had to do something for him...

Chris took a deep observation of him... The man had light brown hair, chiseled features, and he looked small but he was actually a little bit masculine. Not as much as Chris but a reasonable build. He looked particularly beautiful with those dark hazel eyes to Chris but he was never one to choose preferences. He's been with both men and women but never really settled for one.

"What's your name?" Chris asked the man still in pain.

"P... Pie... Piers..." he panted...

Piers... Chris thought...

The name was charming to Chris. It was like a rare delicacy which he'd never heard before... A combination of handsome and angelic... *Gasps* Chris just realized that Piers was still dying right now! He knew what he had to do...

Chris bit into his wrist to make two holes in the shape of his fangs. He got down to Pier's level and started putting his exposed wrist into his mouth. "Wai-... what are..." Piers was muttering... "Shh... Don't worry; it'll all be better soon..." Chris reassured him.

What Chris was planning to do was heal Piers with his blood. Vampire blood is one of the purest remedies in the supernatural world. For humans its like a lifesaver because when you consume enough vampire blood, whatever injury they have mends their wounds entirely. There was also another little tiny thing that existed when humans drink vampire blood but... Chris didn't worry about that right now...

Chris continued nourishing him until he stopped after a minute or so passed by... "That should be enough..." Chris said... "Hey..." Chris noticed Piers trying to talk again... "... Why... Why are you helping me...?" he said weakly...

"Because..." Chris started, "No one deserves to die like this..."

It was true. A death where you get robbed, beaten, and shot all in one time... That was a gruesome death that Piers didn't want to have to endure. Even with Chris's blood in his system, its rejuvenating effects wouldn't be enough to replace the major loss of blood from before. Somehow Chris knew it would resort to this...

Chris pulled Piers head up and looked him straight in the eye. "Listen to me, Piers, you're going to be OK! Come on! Just stay with me!" Piers eyes were unable to focus on Chris anymore and they were now hanging lazily. The feeling in Piers limbs was starting to fade away as he couldn't move any of them. "I..." Piers moaned, "ugh... can't..."

"NO!" Chris yelled, catching Piers from hitting the floor.

"Come on! Snap out of it!" Chris laid him down and tried feeding Piers more of his blood but he couldn't take it... "Argh!" he yelled. "Piers! Don't die on me!" Piers had this faint look on his face... It wasn't like when you were tired from a hard day of work and you just wanted to go home and relax... The expression Piers was showing Chris right now was the one where you just wanted to die...

Chris had to face facts... Piers was dying right now, whether or not he did anything to help... "Piers..." He could tell that Piers was so helpless and desperate in his state... The way Piers was looking at Chris could tell him that he was fine with death either way... But no... Chris wasn't going to stand for this... So he made the ultimate decision...

"Piers..." He had to look away for a moment, but continued... "I'm so sorry for doing this..."

It took a second for Piers to respond but he said... "Do... Do what? ...You're helping me..." Piers managed a smile and in that moment he actually looked happy... "No one around here wanted to offer their support to me... but..." he stopped and then said "you..."

Chris couldn't help but feel touched by this man... A poor stranger who had confided full confidence in Chris to help him in his state... The more he thought about it, the more he thought... "What's a great person like him doing, dying in these rotten streets...?" He realized that Piers was one of a kind... Someone unique you'd find only once in a lifetime...

And so... Chris sat down next to Piers who was holding his abdomen in pain... Strangely beautiful from this viewpoint... even with the amount of blood splattered on his shirt... and that's when Chris noticed he didn't have the craving... The craving he had starved for just to reach Piers and now... all he wanted to do was take care of him...

He held Piers head, gently oh his lap. Chris locked eyes with Piers and said "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine..." managing his best smile. "I hope so..." Piers said, closing his eyes... With that said... Just as Piers was right on the brink of death, Chris took his head and snapped his neck...

"You're going to be ok..." said Chris...


	3. Awakening

**A/N: ty all to my lovely fans reading this story! if u enjoy it so far let me know what you think! I hope I'm not making the story go TOO fast so if I am let me know! read, comment, fav, all the good stuff! ^.^ this is kind of a short update so sry and btw if the chapters are too short tell me that also. i have this little itty bitty feeling they might be for you guys lol :). **

Dawn was rising... The sun was almost completely up from the horizon... Chris had carried Piers all the way back to his apartment... The stench of blood was invading Chris's smell but it wasn't as difficult to maintain his hunger. Chris cleaned Piers of all the blood on his shirt and was able to remove most of the injuries he had suffered the night before.

He had to take Piers shirt and tie off because they were stained fatally and were probably never going to be wearable again... Chris thought twice about taking his pants off but he didn't want to violate his privacy so he kept them on. Chris laid Piers on a guest bed that he had made and simply sat on a chair and waited...

Chris observed Piers thoroughly... He was lying on the bed with his arms flat out in a general form. Piers wasn't wearing a shirt so his defined chest was visible. He had a six pack for the most part which was toned and sleek. The tan color of his skin just made Piers look more attractive... His brown hair was slicked up, giving it a curve at the top. The complexion of his face was physically desirable...

Piers had so many gorgeous qualities about himself that Chris took a liking to him...

It must've been hours since Chris brought Piers back... He was starting to wonder whether or not it worked... His plan... This procedure did take a while so he'd have to be patient... He didn't want to do anything rash that might make things worse... Already doing this is a dangerous tactic for Chris...

Waiting and waiting seemed like forever... which was a bit ironic since Chris is immortal... Chris was anxious to see what would happen... This is the first time he's ever done this with a human but he's heard of vampires doing this sort of thing before. Usually you would only do this for special circumstances like what Chris did, but some had nefarious purposes for this...

"Ah..." Chris jumped at the sound...! It was Piers... He's... waking up... He sounded a little groggy at first like everything seemed vague to him. But then he rose from his sleep, all of a sudden, breathing as if he had not had fresh air for a century. Chris could tell that Piers was on edge at the moment... His breathing was very rough and he looked frightened beyond content... Although Piers looked like he was feeling a lot better than last night.

Piers got off the bed, intensely, in a crazed matter with his arms going all over the place saying "What?! What's going on?! What's happening?" As Piers was about to go off, Chris was able to calm him down by grabbing his two shoulders and holding him together. He looked Piers in the eyes again and said "Shh... You're fine..." Piers had a deranged look on his face as he looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked, confused. "My apartment." Chris responded. "I had to take you here because I couldn't leave you out there all alone on that cold, dirty..." But Chris was interrupted. "Oh my god... The street... That mugger... and... YOU!" Piers pushed Chris onto the wall and for a second while Piers was rambling on the two of them felt a weird spark. An unusual passion... They were both staring at each other, Piers unsure of what he was saying... But after a few seconds he snapped out of that trance and said "What the hell happened yesterday... Why am I still alive?"

Chris knew exactly what to say but the way Piers was behaving right now told him this might turn out different than he expected...

"I healed you... with my blood..."

Piers stood there, trying to process what Chris just told him... It seemed out of the ordinary to him that something like that could happen but he wanted Chris to elaborate on what "healed you with my blood" means...

"OK so um... sit down Piers..." Chris said, nudging Piers onto the bed. "Look um... What I'm about to say to you right now... is going to affect you for the rest of your life... whether you choose to live it or not..." Piers said "Wait wha..." Chris stopped him and said "Just wait for me to finish..."

"OK so... the thing is... I'm a vampire..." When these words reached Piers ears, his heart stopped... Piers got up from the bed and tried to make a run for the door but Chris was too fast for him and blocked the door with his body. "Look! If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it by now. Also, I wouldn't have saved you and taken care of you just to kill you all over again, now would I?!" Piers was still reluctant and so Chris had to force Piers to sit down.

Now that Piers wasn't having anymore thoughts of running, Chris tried to reassure him. "To be honest with ya... I didn't actually want to save you at first..." Piers looked at Chris, petrified at his confession. "But don't worry because... I don't know why but... I didn't eat you..." Piers wasn't as terrified anymore and listened on. "It was weird because... all that blood that was coming out of your body was _literally _calling me. I could smell you oozing all the way from the other side of the city which was where I was."

"Originally, I was just going to drain you of all your blood and leave you for dead but..." Piers was on the tip of the bed, intrigued. "Somehow... I was able to resist the hunger... The hunger that drew me to you... I looked at you and... just by seeing you so helpless and beaten to near death... I just couldn't leave you like that..."

Despite having learned that Chris was a blood-sucking monster... The fact that he mentioned Piers was losing blood like crazy and that he was able to resist the temptation to treat Piers like a meal... Piers found somewhat of a trust in Chris...

After Chris finished his statement, they stayed silent for a little while... Piers was still absorbing everything that was going on when a thought came into his mind.

"So... what happened? How am I still okay right now?" Piers asked.

Chris answered "Well... its a little bit of a story but I'll tell you."

"I'm not sure if you remember but I fed you some of my blood. After that I started asking you little questions like what's your name and stuff like that. Then you asked me why I was helping you and I said because no one deserves to die this way." Piers was happy to hear that Chris cared so much about saving him even though he's never met him before in his life. It was amazing that one person could make such a difference in your life... Piers thought...

"I have to admit... I was going a little crazy with you... You were starting to be unresponsive and I think you were hallucinating a little but..." Chris had to stop because he knew this next part would scare him the most... But Piers needed to hear more and said "But...?"

Chris looked the other direction and said "You were starting to die..." Chris earned a exasperated expression from Piers as he listened... "I had to make a really tough choice... I thought about taking you to the hospital but it was too far away and even with my speed you'd have died getting there... You were still able to talk for a little and in those few words I heard... I knew you wanted to keep on living..."

"So... right before you died in my arms I... um... killed you..."

Piers got up from the bed once again, this time more mental than when he woke up. "What?! How the hell am I still breathing right now? Why am I not dead unless..." It stuck Piers... He finally realized it... From the moment, Chris killed him...

Piers had officially become a vampire...


	4. Transition

**Again sorry that this is really short but I just can't leave u guys hanging! :'( i'm rly busy right now so I was able to write this just a little, hopefully it'll be longer next time! read, comment, fav and... you know the rest :D **

"I always thought when I died, it would be different." Piers began...

Chris chuckled at the notion. "Really? How so?" Piers shrugged. "Ha... I don't know... Maybe like one of those old people in those retirement homes where they don't do shit and just die one day..." Chris laughed at Piers attempt of humor... "But I guess dying's not really an option for me now... is it?"

He knew Piers was feeling sentimental right now but this was part of the process. Chris had to explain to him that since he's a vampire now, all his emotions are heightened. "So, whenever you're happy or feel like you want to cry then your emotions will be more extreme than they usually are. All you're feeling right now is doubt over everything that's happened."

"Oh... I see... So this desolate, crappy feeling I'm having right now is making me more constipated than I am already..." Piers said, sarcastically. "Yes, but don't worry. I'll help you through this whole transition." Chris said, putting his hand on Piers shoulder.

Piers felt warm and pleasant when Chris touched him. It soothed Piers knowing that Chris was going to do everything he could to help him. There wasn't really anybody that cared about Piers in his life right now. His parents are gone, he's working a dead-end job just to keep himself going, he's going to live the rest of his life as a vampire... To say that it wasn't really all that exciting would be an exaggeration because now Piers had Chris in his life... Piers just noticed...

"Hey um... I never got your name haha..." Piers said, flustered. Chris simply grinned at Piers and said "Chris. Chris Redfield."...

"So what do you mean I'm not a vampire yet?" Piers asked.

The two men were walking into a forest right now. Chris hadn't told Piers where they were going or what they were going to do but he just followed.

"You're in transition right now. To become a vampire, you have to consume human blood." Piers didn't seem too surprised by this. By what he's seen so far, he was prepared for what other quirks came along with being a vampire. "Also if you don't consume any blood by the end of the day then you will die..." Now Piers realized it was crucial for him to do this because it'd be a waste of time for Chris to save him just so he could die again.

"So... how am I going to do this...?" Piers asked. Chris acting as if he already knew the answer said "In here..." leading Piers into an enormous warehouse. Piers couldn't believe Chris knew about a place like that in the middle of a forest. Guess when you're a vampire for eternity, you learn some things...

Right when Piers entered the building, he felt a powerful hunger emerge in himself. He could feel the stimulating smell puncture his taste buds as it lead his eyes toward a victim who was strapped to a chair. It was a man tied with his hands behind his back and a fold covering his mouth. Piers was ready to claim the meal he saw right before him but Chris stopped him before he could do anything.

"What?!" Piers snapped, irritably. "Just remember, don't kill him. You just need enough blood for the transition to go through. I don't want to hear a story on the news about a man with bite marks in his neck..." Chris grimaced at the thought... "Already see enough of those..." Piers understood and when Chris acknowledged this he let Piers go off to his victim.

Piers ran up to the trapped man, taking in a deep breath of the aroma of blood. He could almost hear the man's beating heart, pulsing rapidly from fear. All Piers could do was just look at the man's neck where his major artery that contained his blood was flowing. It was calling to Piers and he gladly returned the message.

Ravenously, Piers bit into the man's neck, earning a muffled roar from the man but not enough to make him stop. As the blood coursed into Piers mouth, it felt like a rejuvenating experience... He could feel himself getting stronger like the blood was giving him energy and all he wanted was more. Fangs were starting to sprout in Piers teeth and he could feel them growing and the urge to sink them deeper into his victim's skin was tempting. The hunger was too much and he thought it would over power him but then what Chris said came into his mind and he stopped.

Piers slowly took his fangs out of the man's neck. He was probably petrified by the way he was laying with his head dangling... Or... is he _just_ petrified...? The thought passed away and he went up to Piers, giving him his biggest smile which was covered with blood all over.

"Very... life-changing..." Piers exasperated to Chris... Feeling the fresh, pure blood that was going through his body was invigorating. Piers felt like he was born a second time because he had never felt a sensation as good as that. "Ah... Piers... This is just one of many feedings you'll get to enjoy..." Chris said, putting his arm around Piers in a friendly way.

"Oh... I've never felt so good before..." Piers said, expressing a sentiment of blissfulness... "Thank you so much, Chris... agh..." Piers was about to collapse onto the floor but Chris caught him before he could hit the ground. He was knocked out... Chris could tell that much... "He probably just needs time for the transition to be complete... Then he'll be all good..."

Chris had to carry Piers all the way back to his apartment again like yesterday and hopefully he'll be much more sound and pleasant when morning comes. Chris put Piers into his bed and after he tucked him in... he couldn't help but give Piers a little kiss on his forehead...


End file.
